


Back Home

by Serenity1



Series: Data/Geordi [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi finally tells Data how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue the story but as Part II cause I don't know if I'm going to continue or not. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you want to be my beta, please let me know.
> 
> Timeline: It takes place after the episode "Identity Crisis."  
> Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

Geordi was relieved when he was finally back to human to see Data again. It was great to see Susanna again, but more importantly, he just wanted to see Data. He found Data at Ten Forward as he was talking with Guinan.

"Well, look whose back," Guinan said with a smile as Data turns to see Geordi.

Geordi smiled back, "Mind if I steal Data?" He asked.

"Go on ahead," Guinan said as Data nodded to her before standing up to follow Geordi.

The two sat down at an empty table as Geordi got one of the waitresses for a drink. "I'm glad that you're back Geordi," Data said.

"Thanks," Geordi replies as he sighed and leans back in his seat as he looks at Data. "When I was down at that planet, I was trying so hard to listen to Susanna. However, as I listen to Susanna, I saw you, Data. I saw you standing behind her," he said.

"So seeing me brought you back?" Data asked slowly as the waitress came back to give Geordi his drink.

Geordi took a sip before replying: "in a sense, yea. Susanna was talking about going back and trying to be human again, but I was also focusing on you. That's why I backed away from Susanna. I was scared and instinct told me not to trust her but to trust you instead," he said as he drank.

"Then why did you hugged her in the end?" Data asked.

"I was almost back to my old self again. I hugged her for relief. I thought you were still upset or mad at me after the way I treated you back in the holodeck," Geordi explained slowly.

"No Geordi, I was not mad. As you know, I don't do emotions. Also, I understood why you were upset that day. I violated your privacy and something personal you wanted to keep secret. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," Data said with that, he began to stand up but not when Geordi stopped him quickly.

"Yes I was upset back then Data, but it doesn't mean I don't want us to be friends. Please sit down. I want to talk about this," Geordi said as Data sat back down. "Do you remember when Jenna fell in love with you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was an experience that didn't go well," Data replied.

Geordi fidgeted in his seat as he drank. He felt Guinan's unwanted stare somewhere and he knew that Data was watching him carefully. "I… I'm in love with you Data," he said.

"You're having the same symptoms did as Jenna first started," Data said.

"You're not disgusted?" Geordi asked slowly.

"Why would I be?" Data asked.

"Well, this would be your first relationship with the same sex of your own. That is, if you agreed," Geordi quickly added.

Data was silent for a moment as Geordi knew he was processing information. "Is being in the same sex relationship frowned upon?" He asked.

"Centuries ago, but not anymore. The same sex relationship has equal rights to men and women," Geordi explained.

"Then I don't have nothing to worry about," Data replied.

"What?" Geordi asked bewildered.

"I will try this relationship, Geordi. Even if we do fall apart, we will always be friends," Data said.

Geordi smiled, "Always."

\-------

It's been a few days since their relationship started and already Geordi knew something has changed in the air. Especially in Engineering.

"Barclay, is it me or is everyone looking at me in a weird way?" Geordi asked as he was working at the computer console and Barclay was looking over at his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Barclay replied nervously.

Geordi turns to look at his friend but not before seeing an Ensign walking by him and looking disgusted. "That's what I mean!" Geordi hissed as Barclay looked over at the Ensign whom just passed by.

Barclay fidgeted, "Well, not many people likes the idea of the two of you dating. There's a silent gossip going around," he explained. 

Geordi sighed as he leans back, "I don't care what others think. Data is my lover and I will not transfer to another ship because of that. I don't think Data would also," Geordi said.

"I'm sure you'll have a call from the Captain soon," Barclay replied.

A minute later, Geordi gotten a call from the Captain to see him in his ready room. Geordi sighed as he looked at Barclay, "Can you handle things here?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll give you an update once you come back," Barclay replies and Geordi nodded in understanding as he stood and left.

\-------

"There's a minor gossip going around the crew about your relationship. It's both good and bad," Captain Picard said as he sat in his chair, looking up at two of his senior officers.

"What do you want us to do? Transfer to another ship to make them happy?" Geordi asked unhappily.

"If that is the only logical thing to do…" Data began.

"Data…!"

"No!" Picard piped up startling Geordi as he and Data turned to look at him. "I will not transfer one of you. However, starting tomorrow, Geordi will be in day shift and Data night shift. I suggest you weight this gossip out. In due time, I'm sure it will be long gone," Picard said.

"I hope your right," Geordi mutters as the two were dismissed. Geordi hated being right.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good/bad? Y'know I was watching an episode of ST: TNG the other day where Geordi calls Spot as "he" but in the Genesis episode we see Spot being pregnant. So I decided to switch the two shifts just like we see in the episode "Data's Day." 
> 
> It's rather too bad we don't see Data visiting Deep Space Nine since he got killed. Hmm, maybe I'll do a story of that instead of killing off Data... heh.


End file.
